Seme Suzaku
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmeme. The prompter was in the mood for some silly seme!Suzaku. I may have overdone the silliness near the end. Loosely based on Whoopies's Suzaku. M/M, explicit, still porn.


He was doing it on purpose, Suzaku decided one day. There was no way someone could be that desirable by accident. It was all part of his plan.

Suzaku had only been at Ashford for about a month (and it had been a busy month, with Princesses to rescue and hostages to save and terrorists to defeat), but even he noticed Lelouch's not-so-little fan club, and the way Lelouch taunted them.

It seemed unconscious, like he was just being himself. The way he'd read under a tree, one leg half-bent and his hand woven artfully through his hair. The way he'd lean against his arm in class, his smallest finger just trailing at the edge of his lips. The way he'd walk, a lazy, elegant stroll that emphasized his slim figure.

It wasn't unconscious. It couldn't be. No one was that naturally sexy.

Suzaku had obliquely brought it up with Shirley. She'd said that she liked him because he was all noble and fair, but she just didn't get it. Lelouch wasn't desirable because of his mysterious inner self, or anything like that. He was desirable because of his slim waist and raven locks and huge violet eyes and graceful tapering fingers…

He was desirable because he was gorgeous. And he was desirable on purpose.

And he was gay. He must be; Shirley clearly had a longstanding crush on him (as did Milly, but she was subtle about it) and Lelouch hadn't made a single move. Suzaku had tried to get it out in the open so that Lelouch could take a stance, but Shirley had stopped him, afraid of rejection. And any man who could resist Shirley – a girl who was pretty and kind and devoted and, really, text-book perfect – could resist any girl.

Ergo; gay.

And Suzaku had looked around, during his month at Ashford. The girls were generally pretty, with some (Milly, Shirley, Kallen) outstanding, and others (Nina) less obviously impressive. But the guys were nothing impressive. It was no wonder so many attractive young girls were available.

So, Suzaku had deduced, Lelouch's issues were less his standoffish nature and self-sufficiency (tied up with a sister-complex to end all sister-complexes), and more a lack of decent choices.

It was logic! Maaaaaybe not Suzaku's specialty, but irrefutable (as long as he didn't bring it up with anyone smart enough to refute it).

Lelouch liked logic, though. Suzaku was curious what else Lelouch liked.

Not gym, Suzaku knew that much, so he waited until the end of Math and followed Lelouch up to the roof.

Even without an audience he was casually sensual, collapsing gracefully against the wall with his legs slightly spread before covering his face with a book to shade it from the sun. His neck, however, was entirely visible, fully exposed and practically begging to be touched, tasted.

Suzaku swallowed and smiled. He'd thought Lelouch hadn't heard him, but this was just like the way Lelouch would look up, see him watching him and smile. Even across a busy room, Lelouch's eyes would find his; and whenever they met, Lelouch's entire body would relax and his face would soften.

…that wasn't unconscious beauty. That was flirting. And he only did it with Suzaku.

Lelouch shifted and Suzaku's attention was drawn back to that elegant neck, criminally covered by the collar of his Ashford Uniform. The book slid a little to reveal relaxed, slightly parted lips.

Okay, that was just unfair.

Suzaku knelt down in front of Lelouch's still body, leaning forward until his shadow covered the edge of Lelouch's neck. He even smelled better than was possible without trying.

"Lelouch."

"Hmm? Hah! …Suzaku?" Lelouch jumped a little and the book fell beside him. "What are you doing here?"

Suzaku smiled indulgently. "I could ask you the same question. You're not in class."

"Neither are you," Lelouch pointed out defensively. "And it's not really class; it's gym."

"A credit is a credit," Suzaku said, not really arguing, and not moving away from where he was perched over Lelouch. "So you're not going?"

"Wasn't planning to." Lelouch settled back lazily. "Join me?"

If that wasn't an invitation, Suzaku didn't know what was. "Don't mind if I do," he murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lelouch's.

It was nice. Soft and warm and just a little wet. Suzaku pulled back from the light kiss and searched Lelouch's face for his reaction.

He was smiling slightly. No anger, but also no blush or surprise. Suzaku frowned.

"That didn't do anything for you?"

Now Lelouch looked a little surprised. "What, the kiss?"

"…yeah. You seemed almost… used to it."

"Well, yeah," Lelouch said. "It's a greeting in Britannia. You must've seen me greet Milly that way once or twice." He considered for a moment. "Actually, you're usually late to meetings, so maybe you haven't. But I'm sure you've seen me kiss Nunnally."

"But that's Nunnally," Suzaku pointed out. "She's… _Nunnally_."

"Yes she is," Lelouch agreed. "You… seem upset."

Suzaku was. "I am! You just blew that off like it was nothing." He set his jaw. "I guess I'm just going to have to try harder."

"You're going to have to wha–"

Suzaku had leaned forward again, bracing himself against the wall, and pressed more firmly against Lelouch's lips. Lelouch's mouth had been slightly open in surprise and mid-question, and Suzaku took advantage of that, nudging Lelouch's mouth open further and slipping his tongue in past Lelouch's breached defences.

This was more than nice. This was… Lelouch tasted as good as he smelled and his mouth was hot and surprisingly pliant. Suzaku felt Lelouch's tongue move against his, tentative and slick before he let out a little whimper and clutched at Suzaku's jacket.

Suzaku knew full well he was smirking as he pulled away. "That's more like it."

Lelouch was flushed and his eyes darted over Suzaku's face as his grip tightened. "…Suzaku…"

"Lelouch." Suzaku felt his eyes narrowing in possessive affection. "From now on, I'm the only one you're allowed to kiss." He swept down again, loving the little squeak Lelouch made as he reflexively opened under him. "Just like that…" Suzaku leaned in closer, cupping Lelouch's chin and urging him to open wider.

Lelouch's grip on Suzaku's jacket tightened and his leg slid up, brushing the inside of Suzaku's thigh. Suzaku moaned, coming close to losing control as Lelouch writhed under him, moaning into Suzaku mouth, holding him closer…

…suddenly going limp in Suzaku's arms.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch's eyes were closed, but his breathing was steady and his pulse, which had been racing excitedly, was gradually slowing down.

He'd fainted.

Suzaku chuckled as he supported Lelouch's unconscious body. "Quite a change from your usual calm, huh, Lelouch?"

Lelouch's head rolled forward, landing against Suzaku's shoulder. Suzaku could feel the movement of air from Lelouch's breathing against his cheek.

Since Lelouch was unconscious, Suzaku was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt that this truly was unintentional.

The rest of it though… Suzaku grinned. Lelouch was such a tease. And he was going call him on it.

Lelouch didn't come around until just before history class. Suzaku spent the rest of the period holding him, occasionally brushing his bangs away from his eyes and brushing small kisses over Lelouch's forehead. There was an almost comfortable peacefulness in just holding him, watching him, occasionally touching him and kissing him gently. It was as calming as it was arousing.

When Lelouch woke up, cradled in Suzaku's arms, his first reaction was a sleepy, fond smile. His second reaction was a sharp intake of air as his memories returned, and his third was pulling away from Suzaku's hold and scrambling to his feet.

"You… you…" Lelouch stammered cutely.

Suzaku would normally have waited patiently for Lelouch to complete his sentence, but he'd already been waiting for Lelouch to wake up so that this wouldn't be creepy. And Lelouch's mouth was open as he tried to get his words out, too tempting to resist. As Lelouch stuttered, Suzaku rose and hooked an arm around his hip, pulling Lelouch in against his body and kissing him thoroughly.

"You… we… we're going to be late for class," Lelouch managed weakly when Suzaku released him.

Suzaku chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear that from you." Lelouch squirmed in Suzaku's arms and Suzaku relented. "Okay, we'll go."

Lelouch avoided his gaze for the rest of the school day and left immediately after class without saying anything. Shirley watched him go, frowning in concern. "Is Lulu okay?"

Rivalz shrugged. "He seemed normal this morning. Suzaku, do you have any idea?"

"Maybe he's just hungry," Suzaku suggested. "It's amazing, the odd things that can whet the appetite."

Rivalz just shrugged, but Shirley shot him a curious look as Suzaku smiled pleasantly and left.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, arms crossed as he stood in the doorway, blocking Suzaku's entrance to his home.

Suzaku smiled disarmingly. "Just thought I'd drop by. Can I come in?" He was careful to keep his voice friendly and cheerful, a voice that Lelouch rarely denied anything to.

Lelouch hesitated, then stepped out of the doorway. "Nunnally and Sayoko are out," he muttered, letting Suzaku in.

Suzaku felt his smile sharpen and Lelouch flushed and looked away, but didn't stop Suzaku from coming in and closing the door behind them, leaving them alone in the otherwise empty building.

"Can we go to your room?" Suzaku's voice was less cheerfully friendly with this question and more… suggestive.

Lelouch hesitated then nodded jerkily. Suzaku watched his ass as he made his way upstairs. The lazy arousal that had waxed and waned since their kiss on the roof was starting to really declare itself.

"There's not much to do…" Lelouch started as he opened his door. Suzaku slid in behind him, closing the door and pinning Lelouch on his back to the bed, fitting himself between Lelouch's legs and bending over his body to kiss him.

Lelouch's hands flew to Suzaku's shoulders, not quite pushing him away, but not holding him close either. Suzaku eased back, smiling comfortingly. "It's okay. If we space them out you probably won't faint again."

"That's not…" Lelouch looked away, blushing. His breathing was already faster than normal. Suzaku's smiled widened and he kissed Lelouch's forehead.

"It's okay," Suzaku reassured him again. "Just relax." Lelouch still didn't look at him, but his hands dropped down to the bed. Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch's forehead again, gently, and slid a hand up his shirt.

Lelouch jumped. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku stifled a laugh at Lelouch's shock. "What did you think was going to happen after I asked to come to your room?"

"I… that is, I…" Lelouch bit his lower lip and Suzaku bent down to remove it gently with his own teeth, sucking on it lightly before releasing it.

"Don't bite your lip, Lelouch," he scolded. "That's my job."

Lelouch looked up at him with huge eyes, lips parted with the lower one noticeably more swollen. "Suzaku, I – hnn…" Suzaku's fingers had started caressing Lelouch's abdomen, making him clench his muscles and groan in surprised pleasure. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku could feel his own lower abdomen tense and throb at the way Lelouch moaned his name. He undid Lelouch's shirt as quickly as he could. "You look so… you're so pale."

One of Lelouch's hands came up to cover his face. "Don't make fun."

"I'm not," Suzaku promised. "I'm really not." He dipped down to plant a kiss against Lelouch's prominent clavicle, pleased when that made Lelouch's breath hitch. "It's beautiful. Like a blank slate, and I just wanna mark it all up…" He abandoned Lelouch's collar and slid his tongue roughly over Lelouch's nipple.

Lelouch cried out Suzaku's name in surprise and arched against the bed, his hands flying up to grasp Suzaku's shoulders. Suzaku grinned and did it again, gently taking the raised nub between his teeth and sucking.

"S-stop…" Lelouch moaned. Suzaku hesitated, then lifted his head to look Lelouch in the face.

Lelouch was flushed and looked almost pained. "That's… there's no point in doing that. I'm not a girl, you know…"

"But you liked it," Suzaku said, not a question. Lelouch's mouth turned down and he looked away. Suzaku sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? Well, that's fine." He kissed Lelouch's lips gently. "We'll just go back to this." He pressed in, parting Lelouch's lips gently and caressing his chest as they kissed.

This was almost better than making Lelouch arch under him. Lelouch was kissing back (_finally_) and making soft wet noises of satisfaction as Suzaku's fingers slid across the same nipple Lelouch had complained about him kissing just moments before. He was so sensitive and cute…

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally's voice cut through the fog of their pleasure, making Lelouch jerk up. He nearly knocked himself out on Suzaku's head, and probably would have if Suzaku hadn't been fast enough to get out of the way.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch cried, sounding panicked and flustered. Suzaku hid a fond smirk. _Smooth, Lelouch_… "We… um… I'm coming!" He looked frantically at Suzaku, pushing at him in earnest and hissing like an irritated kitten. "Get off me!"

Suzaku rolled off him, still amused. "You might want to fix your hair before going downstairs."

Lelouch's hands flew to his hair. "You… god, just get out."

"Nah," Suzaku said lazily. "I'm going down to say 'hi' to Nunnally. Join us when you're less… _debauched_."

He was proud of that last word. It was one that Lelouch might have used.

Lelouch got the last hit in, though, flinging a pillow at Suzaku's head on the way out. Suzaku even let it land, hoping that would make him happy.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku had to spend the next two days at the base. And the day after, Lelouch was absent. Three whole days after finally getting to touch Lelouch without any further contact and Suzaku was getting antsy. And people were starting to notice.

"Suzaku, if you don't sit still I'm going to tie you to that chair."

Milly's exasperated words didn't have the desired effect on Suzaku, triggering a brief but detailed fantasy of Lelouch in that position. _Gag_, Suzaku decided. _I'd need to use a gag too_.

And now, instead of just being full of pent-up energy, Suzaku had to deal with a budding erection. He smiled apologetically at Milly.

"Sorry. I'm just not good at sitting," he said sheepishly, making Nunnally giggle.

Shirley shot Suzaku an understanding smile, knowing full well how being inactive for long periods of time could be difficult on athletes. "Maybe if you go for a run, you'd come back fresher?"

Not a bad idea. If nothing else, a quick jerk-off in the bathroom would deal with Suzaku's most recent problem. "Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead." Milly shot him a grin. "The work will still be waiting when you get back."

"President…" Shirley said, clearly sympathetic to Suzaku's plight.

"No, it's fine." Suzaku shot her a grateful smile. "I'd be happy to finish it."

And he would have, but as he walked to the bathroom, he happened to glance out the window and saw Lelouch heading into his house.

…and after three days, how was he supposed to resist that?

Sayoko was nowhere to be seen, so Suzaku let himself into the house, walking past the bathroom just as the toilet flushed, and went to Lelouch's room and waited on the bed.

He didn't have long to wait. Within a minute Lelouch walked in, distractedly running a hand through his hair.

…god, he was sexy.

Suzaku must have made a sound, because Lelouch's eyes gravitated towards his location; seeing him and dismissing him, then _seeing_ him and widening in surprise.

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku rose. "You were expecting someone else?"

Lelouch hesitated, his eyes darting around nervously before returning to Suzaku's. "N-no. Of course not. Who would I… Who would be… what are _you_ doing here?"

"It's been three days," Suzaku pointed out and Lelouch paled. "I missed you."

That wiped Lelouch's mild fear from his face. He even managed a small smile. "I missed you too," he said as the smile quirked to the side a little. "_You_ were gone for two straight days…"

"I know." Suzaku took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Lelouch scolded instead. "It's not like it's your fault."

Suzaku was within touching distance now. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for apologizing."

"_Suzaku_…" Lelouch's tone was half exasperation, half affection, and completely what Suzaku wanted to hear. He leaned forward and kissed him. "…Suzaku?"

"Come to the bed?" Suzaku asked, taking Lelouch's hands. Lelouch let him tug him forward, sitting where Suzaku placed him and sighing when Suzaku kissed him again. "Take your shirt off."

Lelouch shrugged out of his jacket as Suzaku undid his shirt buttons. He didn't say anything, keeping silent as Suzaku pressed kiss after gentle kiss on his shoulders, neck, upper chest…

"Lie down." Suzaku dipped his head to mouth at Lelouch's nipple. This time there was no complaint, only Lelouch gasping and threading his fingers through Suzaku's hair.

Suzaku hummed against Lelouch's skin, feeling a strange mixture of arousal and contentment. His groin ached pleasantly, but most of his attention was on the skin he was tasting and Lelouch's reactions.

He pulled away to admire his work. "They're standing out so clearly," he said, amazed at how lewd Lelouch looked, his nipples glistening with Suzaku's saliva. "They're so dark…"

"You made them that way," Lelouch pointed out shakily.

"True enough," Suzaku agreed easily, trailing a hand down Lelouch's stomach. Lelouch shuddered and Suzaku suddenly, wildly, decided not to stop.

"Hey…" Lelouch said, yelping a little when Suzaku flexed his fingers. "Watch where you're touching!"

He was hard. Not completely, but getting there. Suzaku could trace his shape through his pants, and when he did Lelouch let out an adorable squeak and curled up slightly. "Doesn't it feel good, though?" Suzaku asked, guiding Lelouch to turn onto his front, keeping his hips up. He pressed his own erection against Lelouch's leg but kept his hand moving enough to distract Lelouch from the pressure of his cock pressing against Lelouch's thigh.

"Ah! Suza… hah… hnn…" Lelouch couldn't form words as he writhed desperately under Suzaku. "Wai–"

Suzaku smiled. "It's okay. Just come, Lelouch."

And, just like that, Lelouch did.

Lelouch was beautiful like this, Suzaku decided. Relaxed and sated and languid and so soft and warm… Ignoring his own aching erection, Suzaku leaned in close to his ear.

"Lelouch…"

Lelouch's eyes shot open.

"Quit it!" He shoved suddenly at Suzaku, taking Suzaku by surprise and making him stumble off the bed.

"Lelouch?"

"Nunnally's going to be here soon and I… you should just leave."

Suzaku frowned in confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Lelouch, you…" A horrible thought occurred to him. "Did you hate what we just did?"

Lelouch's mouth clamped shut and he refused to meet Suzaku's eyes.

"It wasn't that much more… I mean, it's been three days and I…" Suzaku stammered. "Going this far is okay isn't it?"

"Not for me!" Lelouch snapped. "It's not… it's not like we're lovers or anything. Kissing is one thing, but making me do that…" He curled up, away from Suzaku, as if protecting himself from him.

Suzaku stared. "You… you're right," he admitted. He'd thought Lelouch understood, he thought they'd both wanted the same things, but if this was the way he reacted… "I get it. Just… next time, if it's painful or something, just… just say something, Lelouch."

"Next time?" Lelouch sneered.

Suzaku felt like he'd been slapped. "Yeah, that's… I get it. I… I'll let myself out."

Lelouch didn't say anything more, watching Suzaku leave with narrowed eyes and trembling hands.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~- ONE WEEK LATER -~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Why don't we stop here for today?" Cecile asked cheerily. "You've been working so hard…"

Suzaku was barely half done his usual training. "Isn't this a bit early?"

"Maybe a bit…"

"You're an embarrassment!" Lloyd interrupted. "You're completely off your game today! None of the data we gathered is useable, and most of the previous week's data is just as useless! Are you sick?" His eyes narrowed. "Injured?" They narrowed further. "A spy for the Japanese Liberation Front, determined to undermine our research?"

"Lloyd!" Cecile looked moments away from beating him with her clipboard. "Watch what you're saying!"

Lloyd ignored her. "Or are you in love?"

Suzaku froze and Lloyd cackled.

"How interesting! It must be unrequited for you to be so distracted. So what happened? Did you screw up? Push too fast?" Suzaku's breath caught. "Ah, right on the mark, huh?"

"Lloyd." Cecile scolded. "Stop it." She turned to Suzaku. "I'm sure it will turn out for the best in the end…"

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say," Suzaku said weakly.

Lloyd looked at him, suddenly serious. "You can't be assured of that. If you move too fast, she'll slip from your hands or run away and you'll lose her forever. But if you move to slowly, someone else might snatch her up from you." He nodded. "At least if you move fast, you'll get something out of it."

Suzaku felt himself flush. "That's a little…"

"Just think about it," Lloyd suggested and winked.

He did not have a face that was conducive to winking.

Still, Suzaku might have forgotten Lloyd's advice and continued on, avoiding Lelouch who was avoiding him, if he hadn't happened to overhear a conversation in the student council room.

"You can afford it, Rivalz. Didn't Lelouch just have that big win yesterday?"

"Trust me, we worked for it." Rivalz snorted. "The match wasn't much; Lelouch beat the noble in fifteen minutes flat; but afterwards, he came up to us and – _I swear_– solicited Lelouch."

Milly laughed.

"No, really!" Rivalz defended himself. "He's all like 'Lelouch? What a lovely name, it suits your face.' and offers Lelouch a 'position' with him. It was pretty clear that position was missionary. Or, like, on his knees."

"Rivalz!" Shirley must be blushing. She certainly sounded like it. Milly sounded like she'd burst a lung from laughing so hard.

Suzaku hovered at the door for a moment, then entered the room. Milly was still laughing and, yep, Shirley was blushing redder than her hair, but Suzaku only had eyes for Rivalz.

"Rivalz." He said, trying to keep his voice pleasant and not at all murderous. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

From the look of mingled horror and fright on Rivalz face, his voice hadn't hidden it at all.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The best thing about the filing room was that the door locked. Suzaku double checked it before pocketing the small jar of Vaseline he'd swiped from the chem lab on his way.

"Rivalz?" Lelouch's muffled voice called from around a wall of filing cabinets. "I can't find it anywhere. I'm this close to just forging something and lying to Milly."

Suzaku didn't answer, moving into Lelouch's line of sight. Lelouch glanced up, looking irritated, until he saw Suzaku. Then he looked nervous.

"Suzaku… what are you doing here?"

Suzaku tried a smile. "Hey. It's been a while."

"What do you want?" Lelouch demanded, not lowering his defences an inch in the face of Suzaku's attempted smile.

Suzaku laughed humourlessly. "What do I…" He took a step forward and Lelouch reached out as if to ward him off. Suzaku grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward, wrapping his other arm around Lelouch's slim waist and kissing him.

Lelouch stiffened and squirmed in Suzaku's hold, but his mouth was warm and pliant and Suzaku couldn't believe how much he'd missed this.

"Did that noble really attack you yesterday?"

Lelouch stopped fighting, staring at Suzaku with guilty eyes.

Suzaku bit back another unamused laugh. "I'd planned to back off, to take it slow if I started at all, but now…" Lloyd's mocking advice and Rivalz's detailed story of Lelouch's brush with prostitution fired up Suzaku's possessive nature. "Lelouch, if you want me to stop, this is your last chance to say something."

He'd more than half expected Lelouch to do so. But instead, Lelouch looked away, ashamed. "Suzaku I…" He pursed his lips shut and relaxed in Suzaku's hold.

It was as close to permission as Suzaku expected he'd get. He kissed Lelouch again and undid Lelouch's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders. The shirt underneath was easy enough to undo to get to Lelouch's neck.

Lelouch clutched at Suzaku's arms as Suzaku sucked at his throat. "Suza–_ah_!" Suzaku nipped lightly at the sensitive skin, then sucked more firmly, undoing Lelouch's pants and sliding one hand down the front. Lelouch bucked unconsciously into his hand, then froze as Suzaku gently squeezed his cock.

He was shaking and his cheeks were flushed and damp. With sweat or…

"Oh, right…" Suzaku released Lelouch, stepping away from him. "You… you hated this. I… sorry, Lelouch."

Lelouch mumbled something too quietly for Suzaku to hear.

"…what?"

"That's not entirely true… I mean, it's not that I hate it…" Lelouch said, shakily. "If the circumstances were different…"

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," Lelouch snapped, wrapping his arms around himself and looking perfectly miserable. "Get out."

"No," Suzaku said, reaching out to touch Lelouch's face. "I'm not leaving you like this."

"You did before!" Lelouch shouted, batting Suzaku's hand away. "You just walked away like it didn't mean anything, when I'd hoped…"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's wrist. "You… hoped?" Lelouch tried to jerk back, but Suzaku moved with him, letting Lelouch drag him forward. "Hoped what?"

Lelouch was breathing fast, his eyes darting around looking for an escape. Suzaku backed him into the wall, cutting off any routes. "Lelouch, just explain it to me."

"You kiss me and touch me like it's nothing," Lelouch said, the words rushed. "It's too… why can't you just find someone else to toy with?"

"I'm not… 'toy with'?" Suzaku demanded. "I _like_ you, Lelouch. I thought that was obvious."

Lelouch shook his head. "I don't… that's not enough."

The sudden revelation struck Suzaku. "You… you mean you didn't hate it? You wanted _more_?"

"That's not…"

Suzaku cut Lelouch off with a deep kiss. "What do you want, Lelouch? Just tell me…" He undid the last few buttons on Lelouch's shirt, using it to trap Lelouch's hands behind his back. "Do you want me to do more, say more?" He tugged Lelouch's pants down. "Do you want me to tell you how much I want you?" He traced the outline of Lelouch's erection through his underwear. "How much I love you?" Lelouch gasped and clenched his teeth as Suzaku reached the tip. "How you're completely and utterly mine?"

"I don't…" Lelouch tried, but couldn't stop his hips from moving. "I don't _belong _to you."

"Yeah, you do," Suzaku disagreed. "No one else is allowed to touch you like this. I love you."

It seemed Lelouch had missed that the first time around. He stilled and stared into Suzaku's eyes. "You do?"

Suzaku stared right back. "Yeah. Of course. How could you miss that?"

"It's not like you made it obvious," Lelouch protested. Suzaku chuckled.

"I love you, Lelouch," he said, watching Lelouch blush. "And you? How do you feel about me?"

Lelouch fidgeted. "I wouldn't have let you into my room if I didn't…" He bit his lower lip.

"Yeah," Suzaku breathed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He reached out and pulled Lelouch's lip from between his teeth. "I told you not to do that."

Lelouch's eyes flickered up and he shivered, and Suzaku shifted his grip, cupping Lelouch's cheek and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Lelouch…"

And Lelouch _melted_ against him with a soft sigh. "Suzaku…" His voice caught as Suzaku kissed at his neck. "Suzaku I can't… let me go."

Right. His hands were still bound behind his back. Suzaku reached behind him to tug the shirt from around his wrists when he had an idea.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Lelouch wriggled in Suzaku's arms. "I…" He glared weakly. "Yes. I do." The words were forced. Suzaku grinned; Lelouch had never liked admitting things.

"I want to touch you too," Suzaku said. "If I let you go, will you let me touch you?"

Lelouch shivered. "_Yes_." That came out easier.

Suzaku hid his face in the crook of Lelouch's neck, not wanting his hungry expression to scare him as his hand slid down between Lelouch's legs. "Will you let me touch you wherever I want?"

Lelouch was panting now. "Yes, Suzaku. Just please let me go."

The begging was a nice bonus, but Suzaku had to make sure that Lelouch truly understood what he wanted. His hand glided around Lelouch's thigh, between his buttocks, pressing over his underwear, against his tense puckered hole. "Anywhere?"

Lelouch moaned, then froze, his entire body tensing. "You… you want to…"

Suzaku kissed him. "I love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch hesitated, still uncertain. Suzaku rubbed his finger, watching Lelouch's pleasure before he could hide it.

"You want it too, Lelouch," Suzaku whispered. "You want me inside you, closer to you than anyone else…"

"I…" Lelouch shuddered and he curled up closer to Suzaku, hiding his face. "Let me go and you can… whatever."

Suzaku was willing to stop teasing him for now. He'd make Lelouch ask for it eventually… "Okay." He tugged the shirt off and Lelouch's arms flew up to grasp his shoulders, holding onto him as they kissed and moved against each other.

The floor was filthy and as arousing as it was to think of taking Lelouch up against the wall, it wasn't really ideal for a first time. Suzaku's eyes darted around the room and landed on the table.

Bingo.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelped as Suzaku picked him up and sat him on the table. "What are you…"

"Hush," Suzaku said, kissing Lelouch as he worked his own jacket and shirt off. Lelouch's were in a pile on the floor, dusty and out of reach, but Suzaku wadded his clothes into a ball and placed them just under Lelouch's neck as he pushed him down. "Just lay still for now, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at him uncertainly and Suzaku smiled down at him. "You'll like this, promise." He hooked his fingers in Lelouch's underwear and tugged them off, freeing Lelouch's erection and making Lelouch gasp as it quivered in the air.

There was a momentary pause. Lelouch started at the ceiling rather than at Suzaku and asked, "Suzaku?"

Suzaku was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Um… I just noticed… panties?"

Lelouch froze. "…what of it?"

"Nothing!" Suzaku answered quickly, not wanting to spoil the mood (but, seriously, black panties?). "It's… uh… really hot." Lelouch glared at him, clearly not believing a word, and Suzaku just balled them up and tossed them on the pile of Lelouch's other clothes and grinned cheekily before spreading Lelouch's legs and taking Lelouch's cock into his mouth.

It was already leaking, despite Lelouch's clear embarrassment over the 'panties' comment, and Suzaku greedily lapped and sucked at the tip before opening his jaw and fitting as much in as he could.

Lelouch shouted and slammed his hand over his mouth. "S-stop, Suzaku… it's dirty…"

"It's amazing," Suzaku disagreed, bending down for another taste. "It's yours, after all…"

Lelouch writhed and moaned under him as Suzaku worked. "Suzaku, I…"

Suzaku abandoned subtlety and took in as much as he could, sliding his fingers through the spit and pre-cum slick down past Lelouch's sac, pushing into him as Lelouch cried out and spilled down Suzaku's throat.

As Lelouch shook under him, Suzaku swallowed, smiling widely as he pulled off. "Amazing." He said again, reaching up to caress Lelouch's hair in a fond gesture.

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open and met Suzaku's. "Suzaku…" He smiled weakly and let Suzaku kiss him, only wincing a little at the bitter taste of Suzaku's kiss. "That was…"

Suzaku took the Vaseline out of his pocket and undid his pants. "We're not done yet, Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at him curiously. "What are you…" His eyes widened. "You mean you're really going to…"

Suzaku kissed his way down Lelouch's body, looking up at the level of his bellybutton. "Yeah."

"But… I mean… _here_…" Lelouch stammered. Suzaku grinned at him and lowered his head as he lifted Lelouch's hips.

"Just relax, Lelouch," he said, his tongue darting out to press broad swipes against Lelouch's hole. "We just need to stretch it a little first."

"But you… ah…" Suzaku's tongue pressed in, past the first ring of muscle. "That's not… hnn… you can't just…" Suzaku's finger slid in beside his tongue and Lelouch yelped. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku opened the Vaseline and coated his fingers. "Tell me you don't like it, Lelouch." He challenged.

"Not the point!" Lelouch snapped before letting out a low groan as Suzaku's fingers found that small node of nerves.

"You liked _that_," Suzaku said smugly.

"Shut up!" Lelouch said. "Just… shut up and do that again."

Suzaku did, again and once more, noticing that that brought Lelouch's erection back surprisingly quickly. "You're hard again."

Lelouch wasn't even able to form words at that point, writhing on Suzaku's fingers. Suzaku smiled and slid them out, coating his own erection.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch pled the moment Suzaku's fingers left. "Don't stop, please…"

Suzaku hesitated, wanting to be inside Lelouch, but wanting something else more… "Tell me you want me, then."

"I do!" Lelouch said immediately. "I want you, Suzaku. I want you inside me."

Suzaku closed his eyes and gripped his cock tightly, trying not to come at Lelouch's words. It was hard; still… "What do you want, Lelouch? My fingers, or…"

"Don't push it."

"Kay." Suzaku grinned at Lelouch's frustrated, irritated tone. "We'll work on that for next time."

"Next time?" Lelouch asked, spreading his legs as Suzaku crawled onto the table. The words were the same as they had been that last time on Lelouch's bed, but the tone was completely different, inviting and warm.

"Next time," Suzaku promised, kissing Lelouch as he pushed into him.

"Nnah…" Lelouch groaned and tightened his grip on Suzaku's shoulders as Suzaku entered him. "Haa…"

"Love you," Suzaku whispered, kissing Lelouch again and lifting his legs higher to make it easier to slide into him. "I love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch clenched and relaxed rhythmically around Suzaku's cock. "I… Suza… ku… _ah_!" Suzaku groaned in time with Lelouch's cry as he slid completely into Lelouch.

"You okay?" Suzaku asked breathlessly.

"Ngh," Lelouch managed. "I mean… yes." He wrapped his arms around Suzaku's back. "You can move now."

Suzaku tried a shallow thrust, pleased when the table remained firm under him and Lelouch gasped at the sensation. "Hold on, Lelouch." He said softly, bracing himself as he started to move his hips in earnest, picking up speed and force until the table was banging against the floor with every thrust and Lelouch was clinging to him desperately and Suzaku's heart started to thrum in double-time to his thrusts, pounding in his ears, getting louder and louder until he could barely hear anything else…

…until Lelouch threw his head back and cried out Suzaku's name, clenching around Suzaku's cock as every muscle in his body tensed with orgasm. Suzaku thrust in again, twice, and followed Lelouch over the edge, filling him then overfilling him.

By the time he'd caught his breath, Lelouch was still shaking slightly under him, small tremors that turned briefly into a shudder as Suzaku slipped out of him.

"Lelouch?"

"Huh," Lelouch said in a small voice, full of wonder. "So… that's the 'sex' thing everyone's always talking about."

Suzaku chuckled. "Pretty much. What do you think?"

Lelouch managed to look Suzaku in the eye. "I'm not sure. Further study may be needed."

"So, next time?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch considered it. "Can I top?"

"No. Did you even read the title?"

"Fine." Lelouch pouted adorably. "But I'll be used to it, so I can at least be snarkier, right?"

"I thought you were plenty snarky this time," Suzaku said. "Eventually." He kissed Lelouch on the head and hopped off the table. "C'mon, let's get dressed and try to explain to everyone why you're limping."

"I'm just going to say I fell," Lelouch said.

"On my cock?" Suzaku asked innocently, dodging the jar of Vaseline that Lelouch threw at him.

"Moron."


End file.
